In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and software gesture recognition to provide a human computer interface (“HCI”). With HCI, user gestures are detected, interpreted and used to control game characters or other aspects of an application.